Hermione's Insomnia
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: What happens when Hermione can't sleep, who's the cause of it all? HGSS and some DMGW


**Hermione's Insomnia**

"Miss Granger! Pay Attention!" the seemingly snarky potions professor said. She was about to add some drops of hellebore before adding the dittany, a crucial step in this intricate potion. Hermione Granger: Head Girl; 18-year-old beauty; insomniac. Who would have ever guessed?

"Sorry sir," she said lamely.

"Sorry doesn't excuse the fact that our Head Girl nearly destroyed the class with a potion you could have brewed in your sleep. Detentions, tonight at eight, in my classroom."

"Yes, sir," she said wearily. Ron and Harry looked dumbfounded. First Snape gave her a backwards compliment; and second, Hermione didn't even fight back when he gave her a detention.

"You okay Mione?" Ron asked, putting a hand on her knee.

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled, slapping his hand away from her knee. She got up, all her books in hand, and stormed out of the room.

"Draco!" Snape snapped.

"Yes sir?"

"Go find her," he said silkily. Draco Malfoy had been made Head Boy, much to the displeasure of Harry and Ron. He and Hermione had agreed on a truce, they even became friends. Draco wandered through the halls, trying to think of where she'd go. He walked out of the castle to the Quidditch pitch. She knew both dunderheads wouldn't look for her there, because they thought she hated the sport.

There she was, a long figure, sitting in the Slytherin stands. Typical Hermione, going to a place where the wonder duo wouldn't dare go. "You okay?" Draco called as he climbed the stairs to his houses' stands.

"No," she replied flatly.

"Those dreams back?"

"Why the bloody hell can't they wait another two weeks? I'll be out of here and I don't have to see him everyday," she groaned, raking her fingers through her hair.

"You should make yourself some Dreamless Sleep?"

"Nah, it makes me irritable and groggy," she said wearily.

"As opposed to now?" This comment earned him a playful pinch on his thigh. "But seriously, how are you gonna deal with him tonight?"

"I was gonna go to McGonagall to see if I could switch to having Filch or someone for detentions. Someone who doesn't give me so many dreams."

"But Filch?" Draco said, shivering in disgust.

"Yup, he's as foul as it gets," Hermione said confidently.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

"What do you mean I can't serve my detention with Filch?" Hermione cried.

"I mean Professor Snape has specifically requested that you serve detention with him."

"Are you serious?"

"Well, I may not be that mangy mutt but yes, you must go to his office for detention. He said the password is 'dreams'."

Hermione froze; he knew. There was no other explanation to his password. She nodded mutely at her head of house, got up, and walked back to her rooms. Draco and Ginny were there waiting for her, snogging on the couch. Once he heard the door open, he stopped the kiss and looked over at her. "So how'd it go?"

"I still have to go to detention with him," she said glumly. "Apparently he knows about my dreams."

"Well that's not good," Ginny said.

"No it's not," Hermione said.

"I'll go talk to my godfather," Draco said, lifting Ginny up off his lap and placed her back down on the couch. "I'll see what he knows."

"Thanks Draco," she said gratefully. Once he left the room, Ginny rounded on her best friend.

"So you had another dream last night?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I tried to stay up all night and study all night like I used to, but I nod off for fifteen bloody minutes and the dreams come back. I woke up and had to get myself off, it was so bad."

"I would normally say used Draco, but he wasn't in his room last night."

"Room of Requirement?" Ginny nodded sheepishly. "Nice."

"He's amazing," Ginny said dreamily.

"I can only imagine," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oops, I forgot, you already know."

"Don't hold it against me," Hermione warned mockingly. "I had an itch that needed to be scratched."

"Well, see if the old greasy git can scratch that itch."

"He doesn't look so greasy now that he doesn't have to play the role of a spy anymore. And he's hardly old; he's not even middle aged by wizarding standards."

"Defending your object of lust?"

"Maybe I am."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You know about the dreams?" Draco asked.

"Well, when we decided to give her the potion, it was only for fun… to see who she was truly in love with," Severus said. "I was certain that it was either one of the wonder duo, surely not me."

"Well it is you. What are you gonna do about it?"

"I really have no idea," Snape said. "I mean I could force Dreamless Sleep on her, at least until the end of the year. Then I won't have to see her again."

"Why don't you want to see her?"

"Because it's not right for a 38 year old man to fancy an 18 year old girl, who is a student," Severus shouted. "Her uniform taunts me in the hallway."

"You know the only way to end the potion though, Uncle Sev," Draco said. "You have to consummate."

"I bloody know how to end the potion," he spat. "The problem still remains that she is still a student."

"But she is still of age in both worlds," Draco pointed out.

"True," Severus said. "Maybe I could help her fall asleep."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione made her way down to the dungeons at eight, just like she was supposed to. Once she got to the office door, said the password, and entered the office. She sat down in the high-backed chair. It was several long minutes before Professor Snape entered his office.

"Miss Granger? I would like an explanation for earlier."

"I was tired," she said simply.

"There are sleep potions that you can use for that," he replied.

"You know… there are potions that induce dreams as well."

"Yes that's true," he said, hoping he could still hide his emotions.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you put the romance dream potion in my pumpkin juice?" she asked loudly.

"You're insinuating that I put it there?"

"Well, you just told me, pretty much, and I can read Draco like an open book."

"I knew I should have taught Draco Occlumency, not Lucius," Severus snarled.

"Since you put the dreams there in the first place, you wanna help me scratch this itch?" she asked, completely serious.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, completely unsure if he had heard her correctly.

"I would love for you to complete the potion 'ritual' and help me get to sleep."

"Only if you're sure," he said, offering her a hand. Gratefully she took it and he led her to the door from which he originally came from. His quarters were very much unlike his classroom, which was immaculate. The room had wall-to-wall bookshelves, an oversized desk with various papers strewn over the top and there was a king sized bed, adorned with a black comforter with silver threading and green silk sheets. They weren't the normal dark Slytherin green; they were the emerald green of Harry's eyes, of Lily's eyes. Her eyes widened as she stepped into the room fully.

"I take it that you like what you see?" he asked saucily.

"I'd like it better if you were naked on the middle of the bed," she replied. "But this will do for now."

Severus grabbed her arm and hauled her up against his hard body. "Are you sure you wanna do this? Give me your innocence?"

"I'm sure about this, but you can thank your godson for me not being innocent anymore."

"Wait, what?"

"We got bored and horny," she shrugged. "Now it won't hurt."

"That is true," he mused, running his fingers through her long, surprisingly soft, brown hair. He lowered his lips to her and brushed them gently over her pouty ones. She pressed her lips against his firmly, trying to convey to him that he couldn't back down now. Truth be told, he couldn't back out now, even if he wanted to. His smooth, steady hands, those which she had always admired, cupped her cheeks gently, cherishing her, possessing her. She took a small step closer, pushing her well-developed chest into his lean body; she could even feel the barest hints of arousal against her lower stomach. Hermione ran her hands up his chest until she reached the top buttons on his robes. One by one, she pushed the buttons through their tiny holes, desperately calm in her efforts to rid him of all his clothing.

His hands slid away from her cheeks, to the back of her neck, her shoulders, her upper back, and finally to her lower back. It took her a while but she slid the robes over his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor in a soft heap. Her eyes widened as she broke the kiss. Here he was, the object of her affections, in the least amount of clothing that he had ever been in, and she couldn't wait to get him out of the rest them. She attacked the buttons on his dress shirt. When she got the first three undone, she stopped and looked up at him. "You should really consider going around like this more often."

"And scare all the little children?" he mocked.

"I'm not scared," she said pointedly.

"You also aren't a child," Severus said honestly. This response got him another kiss and the rest of his shirt buttons undone. Soon this shirt joined his robes on the floor.

"Where did you get these?" she asked quietly, her fingers probing over his scars. She kissed the jagged line over his left shoulder.

"That was from when I was a child. My father threw me against the wall and the mirror broke, a piece lodged there for a few hours before he let my mum remove it," he said solemnly.

She kissed another, a circular burn on the bottom of his sternum; not being bothered by the explanations. She knew he was a rough life; there was no denying that, now it was just hearing the culmination of all his hard work and efforts over the years.

"That one was from the Dark Lord. He used to question my loyalties for many months before his demise," he said, his breathing catching as she dropped to her knees, kissing the final one on his left hip.

"This, my dear, is from you," he said softly.

"How?"

"You blew up that cauldron last week, a chunk pierced me, but this scar still prevails."

"Now there will be something there always to remind you of me," she said as she started to unbuckle his trousers. Once they were on the floor, he used wandless magic to remove his shoes and socks; she stood up.

"You, Hermione, are far too dressed for my liking," he said quietly, a carnal look on his face.

"Then by all mean, how would you like me?"

He put his hands on the hem of his shirt and pulled the vest of her uniform up over her head. He saw she took her usual tie off and taken Draco's. Now she had Slytherin colors hanging between her heaving breasts. He could see now that she had forgone wearing a bra, secretly he had hoped that she had forgone knickers as well. He cupped her through the dress shirt feeling a little nub pressing back against his palm.

Hermione's head arched back and moaned as she pushed her chest into his hand more fully. His lips descended upon her creamy, exposed neck, kissing her lightly until he reached her pulse point. He sucked on it, marking her as his own. "You're mine," he growled. "I will not share you with anyone else."

"No, no sharing," she panted, her hands flying to her buttons to rid herself of her shirt. His hands started from the bottom and they met in the middle. "Slow later, need you now."

"Fine by me," he grunted, pulling her skirt over her hips and down her long legs. He had been right about her forgoing the knickers. She shoved his boxers to the floor. He picked her up and they collapsed onto the bed, rolling around, frantically kissing her. He did the courteous thing and checked to see if she was ready before thrusting home. Hermione hooked her ankles behind his lower back, driving him in even deeper. They moved together like they had been practicing for years.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They didn't have class together anymore, but she spent her nights in his quarters. Everyone seemed to notice this change in her, but only the ones who really knew the cause were Draco and Ginny. They graduated earlier that day so Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Harry all picnic's out on the lawn. Severus watched from a nearby tree, claiming to anyone who asked that he was just chaperoning. Ron sat next to her, closer than usual.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Ron asked.

"You just did, but go ahead, ask another," she said brightly.

"What?" he said dumbly.

"Never mind," she said hastily. "What did you wanna ask?"

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh," she said. This question had completely thrown her for a loop. "I'm terribly sorry Ron, but I'm already seeing someone."

"Who?" Ron demanded, out of shock more than anything.

"I'd rather not say because you'll freak out on me like usual."

"It's not Draco again is it?" Harry asked.

"Nah, we never dated, only slept together," Hermione scoffed.

"Then who the ruddy hell is it!" Ron cried.

"Just Sev," she replied nonchalantly.

"Sev?" the wonder duo said simultaneously. "You mean our snarky, greasy, sarcastic professor?"

"One in the same, but if you can clearly see, his hair is no longer greasy, it's actually rather soft."

"How long?" Ron bit out.

"Two weeks I'd have to say. But the way Draco, I knew about your two's plans. You should really practice your Occlumency a bit more often."

"Damn," he muttered, still smiling slightly. Harry and Ron still looked thoroughly pissed off but Ron was the first to draw his wand. Severus noticed this and quickly strode over to his girlfriend.

"Is there a problem here, Mister Weasley?"

"Actually SIR, I do have a problem," he replied hotly.

"And what, pray tell is that?"

"You being an arrogant arse and a filthy cradle robber."

"First off, Miss Granger is of legal age, so no cradle robbing, and second off, I think she likes my arse," Snape smirked. "Mione? You want to head home now? I'm pretty sure you'll be seeing a lot of my godson, since he lives with me, but Miss Weasley, you're always welcome to visit."

"Thanks Severus," Ginny said brightly as he helped Hermione to her feet. He looked at her, winked before pulling her close for a thorough kiss. There were all sorts of noises from "Awe's" to jeers to cat calls.


End file.
